My Cinderella, My Su
by narniagirl11
Summary: Peter dances with Susan at her wedding and realizes that she's not just his Su anymore; she is another man's Cinderella. Susan promises Peter that he won't ever lose her, even when she's married. Based on Steven Curtis Chapman's 'Cinderella' Sibling fic


**Author's note:** This story is inspired by 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. If you haven't heard that song, I suggest you look it up. It is amazing and very touching.

Story idea: This story is Chapter 10 from my full length story _Just Believe_. Peter dances with Susan at her wedding and realizes that she's not just _his_ _Su_ anymore; she is another man's Cinderella. Susan promises Peter that he won't ever lose her, even when she's married.

* * *

><p><strong>My Cinderella, My Su<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She spins and she sways<em>_  
><em>_To whatever song plays__  
><em>_Without a care in the world__  
><em>_And I'm sitting here wearing __  
><em>_The weight of the world on my shoulders__  
><em>

"Susan?" Peter asked. She turned around, once again taking his breath away. She truly was a wonderful sister and he loved her dearly.

"Yes," Susan answered.

"Can I have the first dance?" Peter wondered.

"Of course," Susan smiled. Peter held his arm out for Susan as they walked out to the middle of the dance floor. The music started to play and they started to dance. At first you might think the dance was a waltz, but it wasn't. Their dance was more complex; still they danced with elegance and ease. They were in perfect step and harmony with each other but they seemed to be in a different world, dancing to a different song. No one danced around them, it seemed everyone just watched; the brother and sister took their breaths away in a touching scene. Many realized then that they weren't watching a brother and sister from Finchley but a real King and Queen.

_It's been a long day__  
><em>_And there's still work to do__  
><em>_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you,__  
><em>_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited __  
><em>_And I need to practice my dancing__  
><em>_Oh please, Daddy please?"__  
><em>

The music's pace grew faster and Peter spun Susan around suddenly, delighted by her reaction as she laughed softly. Peter remembered another time, dancing with Susan barefoot in the living room when they were young.

_Peter spun Susan around suddenly, delighted by her reaction as she squealed in surprise. Peter pretended to act stern, nodding towards seven year old Edmund who lay sleeping upon the couch. Susan nodded gravely, putting a finger to her lips._

_"Don't worry, Peter," she whispered intently. "I won't wake Ed up." She smiled sweetly and spun once again underneath his arm, her bare feet moving noiselessly across the floor._

_So I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_While she is here in my arms__  
><em>_'Cause I know something her prince never knew__  
><em>_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_I don't want to miss even one song__  
><em>_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
><em>_And she'll be gone…__  
><em>

"Peter." Susan's blue eyes looked up at him, her voice soft and genuine. "You dance better than any other big brother in the world!"

Peter laughed, picking up her off the floor and spinning her around in circles. "Just wait," he teased, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll show you how good a dancer I _really _am!"

The two of them continued to sway back and forth in motion with the touching music. It was the perfect song. Susan's head rested on Peter's shoulder as he gave her a hug. She leaned back suddenly and looked straight into his eyes, her own eyes softer and more serious than he'd ever seen them. She was remembering their dance in the living room, Peter could tell. She asked the same question she had asked that night.

"I'll always be _your _Susan, won't I, Peter?" Susan searched his eyes. But she had said more that night. "_No one will ever be able to take me from you, right?"_

_Well, she came home today__  
><em>_With a ring on her hand__  
><em>_Just glowing and telling us __  
><em>_All they had planned__  
><em>_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away__  
><em>_But I need to practice my dancing__  
><em>_Oh please, Daddy please?"_

The innocence in her voice startled him and for a second, Peter stopped dancing, letting the reality of her words sink into his soul. As his little sister looked at him, eyes full of trust, he realized it wouldn't be like this for long. The days where she would sit next to him, follow him around, scold him like their mother, or ask to dance with him were gone and she would leave him. The reality of it shook him to the core.

Peter had always told Susan she was his Susan, his Cinderella. But as he stood with his little sister in his arms, he knew that soon the clock would strike midnight, and then she'd be gone. She would forget her brother; maybe even forget the times they used to dance together, barefoot in the living room – things would be forever changed.

The day of the wedding came, he'd given her away, and she would belong to another man. She would never be _his _Susan again. But then, after the cake and the friends, they danced again. He had his Cinderella in his arms and they danced together, one last time, before she would leave him.

_And I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_While she is here in my arms__  
><em>_'Cause I know something her prince never knew__  
><em>_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella__  
><em>_I don't want to miss even one song__  
><em>_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight__  
><em>_And she'll…be…gone…_

Soon as it had come, the vision faded and he was staring back into Susan's eyes again, searching for the words to say. Peter's expression softened, but his heart was still filled with a sense of dread and loneliness.

"Someday Su, some other man will come and steal your heart, you'll love him very much and you'll live with him." Peter saw the realization in Susan's eyes as she remembered his words from so long ago and he continued quickly. "But that won't be the end, no matter what happens, no matter who steals your heart – you'll always be _my_ Cinderella; _my_ Su. That will never change."

"You're not going to lose me," Susan promised. "Not now, not ever. You're my brother and I love you."

Just as the song ended, Peter pulled Susan into a fierce hug. "I love you too, Su," he whispered. "So very much."

Their last dance was done. The song had ended and he had to let her go.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This story is originally from my full length story _'Just Believe'_, Chapter 10, _My Cinderella._ I just love this scene between Peter and Susan. The song is 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. I have a youtube video to that song with Peter and Susan. Look up: Cinderella (Peter & Susan). Look for: narniagirl11. That's my youtube name. I hope you enjoyed! Review please!


End file.
